


Madder Hatter: You're LATE for Tea! (Original Creepypasta Story)

by DrSeraphinaCrane



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Death, Horror, Murder, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSeraphinaCrane/pseuds/DrSeraphinaCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heehee, welcome to my tea party, cupcakes~ You're LATE for tea! <br/>You can scream, you can beg, you can tell yourselves that everything is going to be alright, but in the end, the Madder Hatter will insist that you join in the tea party that never ends... <br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The story is entirely original but as I'm not talented in art, I made the cover with rinmaru. :) As a creepypasta lover, I've read many delightful OC stories and I have the greatest respect for all the authors before me. It took a lot determination to finally decide to create a story of my own, and I call out to all the grammar nazis out there. I feel your pain, kindred spirits. XD Hopefully, this story is as satisfying as my friends tell me it is. Please review and happy reading!<br/>~Seraphina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madder Hatter: You're LATE for Tea! (Original Creepypasta Story)

Warning: This article contains explicit blood and gore that may be inappropriate for certain audiences. Proceed at your own risk.   
  
  


  
**Madder Hatter:**   
**You’re ~~Late~~ for Tea!**

   
  Raul had never been one to believe in ghost stories or fairy-tales, or anything supernatural in general. No, he was one of those people rational to a fault, and it didn’t help at all that he was studying financing at college. In spite of this, lately he could not help but feel that, somehow, he was being watched. This, of course, seemed extremely irrational since there was absolutely no proof or reason to support it. Shaking his head with a sarcastic half-smirk, Raul decided to take a stroll in the park opposite his university, if only to clear his head. It was nightfall, and the final rays of sunlight scattered pitifully on the grass as Raul walked aimlessly among the trees. His sharply blue eyes lit up as he found a young woman, whom he didn’t remember seeing before, occupying the usually empty bench hidden between two large willows. From his angle, all Raul could make out was the glorious red hair cascading wildly over her shoulders, a cute little braid, and a lovely green top hat laced in black. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, Raul decided that some fun away from his sometimes dull girlfriend Kristine wouldn’t harm anyone. Plastering a charming smile on his face, Raul strolled up confidently to the fiery-haired beauty.  
  ‘I don’t remember ever seeing you around here, beautiful,’ he said in his best flirting voice.  
  The girl turned to face him and Raul’s smile widened. Her skin was pale and looked soft and delicate, her perfectly-shaped lips an alluring shade of red, and the smoky eyes. Those pale green orbs were of a much lighter shade than her hat, like that of a cat, mint green, almost glowing in the dark.  
  ‘That’s because I haven’t been here for long.’ Her soft voice, barely more than a whisper, brought Raul back to reality. It was a somewhat strange voice for a girl, a bit metallic, but not unpleasant.  
  ‘Oh, a new girl, huh?’ Raul moved to sit beside her, ‘You don’t talk much, do you?’  
The shy little thing shook her head, and Raul took the chance to look her over. Slim, medium height, a long emerald green coat, black boots, large hand bag, and an extravagant-looking top hat.  
  ‘Lovely hat.’ He commented, staring at her mouth.  
  ‘Thank you.’ She looked up at him with a small smile. ‘Hats are my life.’  
  ‘I can imagine!’ He laughed, a little too loudly. ‘I’m Raul, by the way. What’s your name, beautiful?’  
  ‘It’s…Alice. Nice meeting you.’ It was then that Raul detected a light British accent.  
  ‘You from England?’  
  Alice blinked. ‘I grew up there, yes.’  
  Raul whistled silently. ‘Well then, I guess I should show you around here! How ‘bout a walk with me? We can eat at my place.’  
  He was quite proud to see the first grin appear on Alice’s face at his not-so-subtle suggestion. Taking that as a yes, he held out a hand for her to take and together they walked towards his flat. He knew that Kristine would not be there until much later, so he was in no fear of getting caught mid-act. He could have his quick fun with lovely Alice and THEN his girlfriend. Unlocking the door, Raul motioned for her to get in before closing the door behind them.  
  ‘Anything you want in particular, or should I just grab something from the kitch-‘ He didn’t get to finish the sentence as something knocked into the back of his head and his world went black.

●◇◆◇★◇★◇◆◇●

  His first feeling after returning to consciousness was ropes tight around him, making it impossible to move no matter how hard he tried. Telling himself to stay calm and analyse the situation, Raul carefully opened his eyes to find that he was still in his home…and he was bound to a chair beside his dining table. He tried to free himself, but in vain. Raising his head a bit more, he gasped as he saw Kristine at the opposite of the long table, also bound and seemingly unconscious. He was confused even as he forced down the panic. What the hell happened, and where is…  
  ‘I see you’re awake~ Excellent! You’re almost late for tea, you know~’ A nauseating high-pitched yet oddly familiar voice startled him. Raul froze, not daring to turn his head as the clicking of heels grew near. From the corner of his eyes he could see a blur of purple, green, and…red. Crimson red hair. Raul felt a chill run through him. And there she was. Alice in her green top hat, but in a different outfit. Red high-heeled boots, pencil pants stripped with green and black, green vest laced in black, purple shirt buttoned all the way up, and black-and-green collar with a…pink ribbon? It seemed so out of place that Raul could not help but stare even in his situation. And how did he not notice that she was flat-chested? Raul shook his head. No, this couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t be! It would be ridiculous if he and his girlfriend were threatened by some random, frail girl!  
  Swallowing, Raul tried, ‘A-Alice? What did you-‘  
  A scratchy shrill laughter cut him off and he could not hold back a wince. ‘If we’re going to have an enjoyable time together, _cupcake_ , you should know my name first~’ She lifted a chair onto the table, hopped on with ease and sat down with her long legs crossed as she grinned down at him. It was only then that he saw the long stitched scar that ran from her left cheek to her forehead and up – did she put make-up on earlier to hide it?! Even stranger, a teardrop was painted in purple below her left eye. She was so full of colours that Raul felt almost dizzy looking at her. ‘I’m Hatter~ No, not Mad Hatter, silly muffin. The MADDER Hatter, at your acquaintance!’ She let out another high-pitched laugh as she tilted her head and winked, sending a chill down Raul’s spine.  
  Mouth dry with fear, Raul managed to ask, ‘H-Hatter, why… What do you WANT with us?!’  
Alice – no, the Madder Hatter’s green eyes darkened with an unknown emotion. Raul held his breath. Had he asked the wrong question? No God no…  
  ‘Only my friends and myself can call me that, _sweet cheeks_ ,’ she practically spat, all trace of a grin gone, ‘It is Madder Hatter to you. _Understood_?’  
  ‘Yes! Yes! Sorry…’ Raul stuttered, ‘Could you p-please tell me-‘  
  ‘Why I have invited you and your little girlfriend?’ The Madder Hatter giggled, ‘Why, you’re not very bright are you, _scone_? For my tea party, of course! I know you’re so excited now that you can’t think straight, ehehehe~ And that’s delicious! This world would be more fun without logic, wouldn’t you agree?’  
Raul nodded frantically even though he had no idea what the psycho was talking about. His eyes widened as he suddenly noticed the three tea sets laid out on the table – his grandma gave him those! – what the hell, were they really going to have tea or something?! Right then, Kristine stirred, letting out a groan. Raul let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. With Kristine awake, the psycho would not pay much attention to him, right? Maybe he could find a way out of this after all…  
  ‘Aah, there we go~’ The Madder Hatter turned to look down at a very awake, very confused, and very frightened Kristine. ‘I was beginning to worry that you’d be late for tea… Well, all’s well that ends well, heehee! You’re just in time, pancake~’  
  ‘Wh-what? Raul?! What’s going on, who’s this crazy woman, why the hell-‘  
  ‘ _Ughhhh_ ,’ Madder Hatter sighed dramatically and pouted, ‘Why’re you so loud? It’s annoying, you know. Especially the rudeness! I just hate it when people are _rude_.’ She turned to Raul with a wide grin. ‘What do you say, pumpkin pie? Shall we…teach her to be polite?’  
  Raul’s heart beat like a drum, his mind racing. Was that what she wanted? If he followed her rules and played her game, maybe she’d let him go… That had to be it! What else could she want? Any logical person would come to the conclusion that, in a situation like this, a sacrifice was called for. So… Sorry, Kristine. There was no other option.  
  Taking a deep breath, Raul nodded as calmly as he could. ‘Yes… I think you’re right.’  
Kristine visibly shook, tears of despair streaming down her face. Raul looked away. ‘WHAT?! Raul, how could you? How COULD you?!’ She became frantic and pleaded with Madder Hatter. ‘Madam, whoever you are, PLEASE, I’ll do anything! You can kill Raul in any way you want, I’ll…I’ll help you kill him! I’ll-‘  
Madder Hatter’s laughter shook the room. She laughed so hard that she doubled over and almost fell off the table. ‘Pfft…gufufu…ehehehe!’ Wiping a non-existent tear from her eyes, she leaned back and narrowed her eyes as if satisfied. ‘I was _so_ right to invite you two for tea, heehee, you’re just so AMUSING!’ She clapped with a grin, standing up. ‘Well then~ Let the tea party _really_ begin!’  
  Raul didn’t dare breathe as Madder Hatter slid off the table, pausing at his chair for a few seconds and, as if making a decision, skipped to Kristine who was sobbing uncontrollably. Raul almost laughed out in relief. Was he losing his mind?  
  ‘ _London Bridge is falling down~’_ Madder Hatter cheerfully sang, playing with a strand of Kristine’s brown hair. _‘Falling down, falling down,’_ A pair of scissors appeared in her hand. Silver. Rimmed with pink. _Sharp._ _‘London Bridge is falling down~’_ She grinned, grabbed Kristine’s chin and held the scissors close to the trembling woman’s mouth.  
 _‘My fair lady…_ ’ Raul sang hesitantly. Hopefully Hatter would take this as a sign of compliance. That he would support her killing Kristine. Please please please…  
  ‘Heehee, it seems your precious boyfriend _cupcake_ there wants you to take the gift of silence~ Who am I to say no to that?’ Madder Hatter smiled and added sweetly, ‘You might want to keep still… If you want to suffer longer, that is~’ And in one swift move, she forced Kristine’s mouth open, shoved the sharp scissors in, and there was a sick clicking sound -  
  ‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!’ Kristine let out an inhuman scream, soon joined by Hatter’s insane giggle. Blood, crimson red, poured out of his girlfriend’s mouth like a nightmarish waterfall, and soon Kristine was coughing, coughing… Raul wanted desperately to look away, but his eyes were fixed on something dripping red in Hatter’s palm, shaped just like a -! He could not hold back a gag. Sick… This… SICK!!  
 _‘Your lovely tongue is falling out, my fair lady~’_ Hatter threw the organ into Kristine’s plate. Kristine’s coughs were weaker and she could no longer scream. Oh God…  
  ‘Naughty girl, she moved. Told her not to~’ The psycho gave a careless shrug while the look on her face showed fake concern. ‘She’ll go straight to hell in three seconds, I think.’  
  ‘1…2…3!’ She slit Kristine’s throat as even more blood gurgled out. ‘Ta-da~ I said so, didn’t I? Not a second longer, not a second less!’ She turned to Raul, tilting her head. ‘Well, aren’t you going to clap? Oh right… You can’t, ehehe~’  
  Raul’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly, like a goldfish out of water. His breath hitched in his throat as the red red gash on Kristine’s throat continued to bleed crimson. The white tablecloth was stained red. Everything was red… But not a drop landed on Madder Hatter. How could she not be bloody all over? Raul’s mind was a haze and he watched stupidly as Hatter took out another pair of scissors. Silver. Rimmed with red. _Too sharp…_  
  ‘Her head looks alright, but the rest…’ She gave Kristine’s body a contemptuous glance. ‘Remember what the old Red Queen  said?’  
  ‘OFF WITH HER HEAD!’ Raul jumped at the sudden roar. It sounded…too masculine… Madder Hatter giggled at him.  
  ‘Don’t be so jumpy, bubble gum~ I have better taste than to _chop_ off someone’s head, heehee! That’s why I brought my lovely scissors, here~’  
  A pair of scissors in each hand, Madder Hatter slowly cut through Kristine’s neck with a twisted smile and twisted gentleness. _Kazza…kazza…_  
 _‘Look your head is falling down, falling down, falling down,’_ Another sickening clicking sound. _‘Look your head is falling down~’_ The scissors were dripping red. _‘My fair lady.’_ With one move, Madder Hatter now had Kristine’s head in her hands. Tilting her head, she seemed to ponder before dropping the tongue into the teacup in front of Kristine, and placed the head on the empty plate.  
  Raul began to vomit. He wished he had closed his eyes… He wished… He wished… God, if you’re up there!  
‘My tea party is almost complete, ehehe~ Now then, all I need to pretty her up is… Aah, found it! Perfect with her hair~’ Madder Hatter pulled out a fancy blue hat from out of nowhere and put it on Kristine’s head… It didn’t fit and fell off. ‘Well this is embarrassing…’ She sighed with a short laugh, picking it up. ‘No matter, Hatter here shall make it perfect, heehee.’ Putting the scissors on the table, she took out a needle and thread. Raul’s eyes widened to saucers. God, was she going to…?!  
  Humming the tune of _London Bridge_ , Madder Hatter easily sewed the hat onto Kristine’s scalp. ‘ _Weeeeee!_ Lovely, isn’t it?’ She giggled as she straightened Kristine’s headless body.  
  Raul was at a loss for words. But he had to try, he HAD to…! Maybe Hatter would let him go? She already killed Kristine… It was gruesome… He should beg… Yes, beg…  
  ‘Please… P-please!’ He managed to croak, shutting his eyes.  
  Dark laughter filled his ears. Madder Hatter’s amused voice drew nearer, nearer.  
  ‘What a naive little boy, ehehehe~ Tell me, _cupcake_ , how does it feel to hope and pray that everything is going to be alright, to go against your better judgement and logic and simply…wish? Heehee, and then to realise that it’s an empty hope, hmm?’ Raul could feel Hatter’s cold breath on his ear and he couldn’t hold back a sob. ‘Doesn’t it feel…just _devastating_? Tsk, open your eyes, muffin, or I’ll scoop them out with a lovely teaspoon!’  
  Raul’s eyes snapped open, and he regretted it. He regretted being born into this world. He regretted hoping. He regretted everything.  
  Nothing could have prepared him for the pure black _despair_ that washed through him at the sight of the maniac holding two bloody scissors. His mind clouded. He seemed to see the scarlet Death raising its scythe to his neck. The axe was about to swing. _Swing, swing, swing…_  
  He thought he heard a man’s voice singing _London Bridge_.  
  There was a sharp, cold pain on his neck. Searing, searing, SEARING and…  
 _Black._

●◇◆◇★◇★◇◆◇●

  Madder Hatter sipped the still warm tea with a smile, sighing in content as the aroma of tea mixed perfectly with the metallic smell of blood that hang heavily in the air.  
  ‘Earl Grey, it has always been _our_ favourite, hmm?’ His natural voice was much smoother, but he would allow no one but himself to hear it, he would allow no one to see him as _him_. No one else mattered, not since _she_ was gone. ‘It’s a pity that the fool didn’t have a proper tea set with a three-tier stand.’  
  Chuckling, Hatter finished his tea, scrubbed the rim of the tea cup clean with a towel, before carefully placing it back onto the table. Admiring the artistic scene he created one last time, Hatter strolled to the door with a Cheshire grin. Before he stepped out of the flat, he took out an antique locket hanging by a silver chain on his neck, previously hidden under his shirt. Opening it with a click, Hatter stared down at the words carved on the inside. The initials _S.H._ and _M.H._ were joined by ∞ the symbol of eternity.  
  ‘Did you enjoy the tea party, sister? I know you just _love_ the way I poured the whore’s blood into their teacups. Don’t you? Of course you do! _I am you._ I’m afraid we have to leave now, though. Before long some unfortunate fellow will stumble upon these two idiots with their hatted heads on plates, hehe.’  
  Letting out an airy laugh, Hatter disappeared into the night, humming _London Bridge_ under his breath.

●◇◆◇★◇★◇◆◇●

  ‘What the hell?’ Heim was confused. He swore he had just heard something in his kitchen.  
  A sudden chill ran down his spine as a giggly voice sounded from behind him.  
  ‘Heehee, you’re LATE for tea!’  
  
  
  
  
 **Did you enjoy it? Please comment! I have a Madder Hatter origin/prequel in mind, and if you liked this one... *winks***

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please leave kudos and comment (about anything you like, even shippings)! I have a Madder Hatter origin/prequel in mind, and if you liked this one... *winks*


End file.
